justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Races
This article is about the race challenges in the Just Cause game series. See Also: Race Videos The races in Just Cause (1) at the end of Deliverance.]] Just Cause (1) has 9 races. They are hosted by the Rioja Cartel. The races in San Esperito are checkpoint races, without any competitors, just like the races in Panau. The game tells you that you can use any land vehicle for a land race; any aircraft for an air race and any boat for a water race. However, all races can be started with any vehicle. This means that most races can be completed with a helicopter. The Agency Whiptail Gyrocopter is the best one for the job, because it's the smallest. "Hang Ten" must be completed with a Fixed-wing aircraft, because helicopters are too slow to reach the later checkpoints. The race names and your best times are listed in the PDA statistics. Description - Just Cause 2 Provided vehicles .]] Some races are supposed to be done by Parachute and Grappler, but Rico is usually provided with a vehicle. None of the vehicles are unique in their shape, but they are all in a unique red color that can't be seen anywhere else. Despite being provided with a vehicle, you are free to use any vehicle of a certain type, specified at the race start when it shows you the route, either land, sea or air. You can use a helicopter for all races despite the in-game message telling you that you must use a land/sea/air vehicle. Races None of the races have any other competitors. You just have to get through all the checkpoints in a short enough time. You can fail a race if you drive too slowly, or if you just drive away from the mission area. But you will never fail a race for destroying your vehicle. This allows you to get a new vehicle, either by Hijacking the nearest convenient one, or by buying one from the Black Market (which isn't recommended considering you will probably spend more on a vehicle than what the race pays- $20,000). Getting a new vehicle isn't recommended if you're trying to beat your old best time. Checkpoints Checkpoints are your objective throughout any race while the amount of checkpoints varies depending on the race being run. When you near a checkpoint (in your vehicle or on foot), they will burst into (harmless) flames to help add visibility. When passing through a checkpoint, you will get 00:10:00 (10 seconds) added to your remaining time (the exception being The Raya Race, which adds 30 seconds because of it's enormous length). The checkpoint ring explodes as you pass through it, but this causes no damage to you or your vehicles. In some races there are optional "bonus" checkpoints that will appear between a few of the mandatory numbered checkpoints, these will require you to take a more difficult line (e.g. under a bridge for aircraft, over a jump or parachuting over a bridge for cars), and will reward you with 00:20:00 (20 seconds) added to your time. Awards Rico gets $20,000 for every completed race, even if the race has been finished before, or if he doesn't beat his previous best time. This is a source of infinite money. The game also lets the player keep the vehicle, whether they beat the race or not. Tips *Spend the time before you go through the start point to get a good vehicle, not necessarily the provided one - e.g. for road races it might be better to hijack a random passing car than to use the provided one. *A helicopter (especially a Rowlinson K22) will usually be easier than the provided aircraft for aerial races. Just make sure to keep going forward towards the checkpoint especially when they are farther apart, since choppers are not as fast as planes. *Road races in Panau City are easier at night, when there isn't so much traffic. *Do try the races with the provided vehicle at least once, they are chosen to make the race more challenging/interesting/fun! *Certain races are easier to do when military bases that they pass through are completed. *Races, especially those with aircraft, may often show locations of unmarked settlements, Gas Stations, Pipelines, Resource Items, etc. List of races in Just Cause 2 Land Airplane Parachute and Grappler Boats Unofficial races There's no challenges, rewards, or recorded best times. These racetracks appear to be tourist attractions. See also: Easter Eggs and Racetrack. Just Cause 3 .]] Race challenges return in Just Cause 3, where completing them will unlock Gear Mods. The races also have leaderboards that work over the internet. Air Races These are usual checkpoint races for Planes and helicopters. If the Nitrous Gear Mod has been unlocked, the provided vehicle will have it. Crash Bomb with the bomb is considered to be one of the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3.]] "Crash bomb" events are where the player is provided with a vehicle that has a Bavarium bomb on its rear end and tasked with driving it to the destination as fast as possible. Along the way, the player has to stay above a specific speed (going below that speed can decrease points) and upon reaching the target the player has to bail out of the vehicle. The vehicle then continues to drive forward until it crashes into the target and explodes. The target is always a group of Medici Military soldiers and a variety of military cars including D.R.M. Stria Facoceros, Stria Obreros, Urga Fura 570s, Weimaraner W3s, and more. Every race you will pass a military Weimaraner W3 at some point. At that point, you will instantly get Heat level 3 and Urga Szturm 63As as well as a Urga Postolka will spawn to chase you. Doing these missions will upgrade the GE-64 explosives. There's no need to get 5 gears in all races to unlock the last upgrade. 15 gears will be left over. List of events: *"Off-Roader Bomb Blast" *"Hayfield Blast" *"Lighthouse Blast" - Autostraad Kletterer 300 - One of the first Crash bombs you will unlock (assuming you liberate Insula Fonte's settlements first) *"Laguna Blast" - '63 Autostraad Weltbus - Once you're through the town, go off road to the right and go through the farm backyard. Right after that keep to the left a little and over the cliff, down to the beach. Then go straight to the target. *"Massos Bridge Blast" *"Mountain Bend Blast" - '63 Autostraad Weltbus - At Olivo Moro - This is the only difficult one. The first cliff can be used as the first shortcut, but it may take practice to find the best spot. Turn off the cliff too early and you'll risk flipping the van, or just lose time. It may look like you should go left at the gas station and take the barely visible dirt road, but really it's much faster to get there by going right and using the road. The Medici Military will send multiple Weimaraner W3 cars to stop you. Sometimes there may also be an Urga Bkolos 2100. *"Metro Outskirts Blast" *"'Round The Bend Blast" *"Montana Bluff Blast" *"Celata Bluff Blast" *"Snowy Peak Blast" *"Incendiario Blast" - a race in which the vehicle is the Incendiario Monster Truck. Unlike most other Crash Bomb courses, this one's objective is almost 2km away and the arming speed of the bomb is 75km/h. It's also the first and currently only known occasion you can use an Incendiario without unlocking it in the Rebel Drop. Destruction Frenzy Destroy as many military assets as possible within the time limit. Rapid destruction builds up a multiplier which makes higher scores easier. The timer does not start until the first destruction. After the timer runs out, the event will not end until your multiplier also runs out. Planning your destruction carefully and setting tethers before beginning is advantageous. Gears earned here unlock Grenade Gear Mods. Land Races These are usual checkpoint races for ground vehicles, just like in JC1 and JC2, but all the provided vehicles have the nitrous Gear Mod (if available). Doing these races will upgrade the land vehicles. There's no need to get 5 gears in all races to unlock the last upgrade. List of events: Scrapyard Scramble In this event the player has to collect large lumps of Bavarium, using Dimah's "Bavarium attractor". The "Bavarium attractor" is basically a magnet that must be grappled to the provided Urga Szturm 63A (which has the nitro Gear Mod, if available). The "Bavarium attractor" can be turned on and off. The car must then be driven around the event area to collect a large amount of Bavarium chunks. Bavarium must be delivered to a big pit with automatically opening doors at the bottom. The player can make multiple deliveries and starting from the end of the first, the Medici Military sends a few Weimaraner W3 cars after you. Scrapyard scrambles award gears for Tether Gear Mods. Tips: *If the vehicle has a nitro upgrade, don't use it. This event is one where "slow and steady wins the race", because speed will break up the towed pile. *Don't try to make the towed pile of bavarium bigger than the size of a bus (worth around 10000 to 15000 points). The pile swings around and breaks up too easily otherwise. *Avoid driving near any Red Barrels. They can send your Bavarium flying away. If strategically needed, stop, get out and shoot at some barrels to make a safe path, but it's advised to try different driving routes first, because getting out to shoot wastes valuable time. *Ignore the chasing Medici Military Weimaraner W3 cars. They are likely to get blown up during the event anyway and stopping to fight them wastes time. *When completing a delivery, release the "Bavarium attractor" on top of the pit doors. The bavarium chunks might not all always roll down and the Medici Military Weimaraner W3 cars could ram some of it away from the pit. *There's two types of bavarium, normal and quality. A piece of quality bavarium is worth about 5.5x more than a similarly-sized piece of normal bavarium, but quality bavarium is rarer and most of it will be harder to get. *It has been reported that the timer will not start if the player uses a helicopter. This allows the player to collect as many pieces of bavarium as they like. List of events: *Seaport Scramble - at the Unnamed port at N 40 39.000 E 5 43.250. *Stockpile Scramble - at the Unnamed industrial facility at N 40 41.650 E 5 37.400. *Secunde Scramble - at ???, unlocked by liberating. *Seismic Scramble - at Cava Geminos Nord, unlocked by liberating. Sea Race These are usual checkpoint races for boats, just like in JC2, but all the provided vehicles have the nitros Gear Mod (if available). Doing these races will upgrade the boats. There's no need to get 5 gears in all races to unlock the last upgrade. The Pescespada SS is provided for every race. List of events: Shooting Gallery These take place at shooting ranges. The player is provided with a weapon and tasked with shooting at automatically moving target panels. The provided weapon is removed after the event and the player does not lose any previously held weapons. List of events: *Handgun Training Course *Shotgun Training Course *Machine Gun Training Course *Revolver Training Course *Burst Training Course Wingsuit Course The first known race type in JC3 is Wingsuit races. In these the player jumps off a helicopter to fly through the middle of a series of circles. The middle of the circle awards 2000 points. The circles are arranged so that the player has a choice of which race route to take. List of events: *"Cavern Tour" *"Manaea Tour" at Manaea *"Fonte Grande Tour" *"Sirocco Skies Tour" *"Tunnel Tour" *"Rondella Tour" *"Via Campania Tour" *"Le Gratia Tour" *"Monte Dracon Tour" *"Undertown Tour" *"Hilltop Tour" *"Darsenia Dive Tour" *"Olivo Bassa Tour" at Olivo Moro *"Puncta Tour" *"Pirate Tour" *"Canyon Tour" *"Vusta Plunge Tour" Mech Arena Main article: Mech Arena. These appear as a part of the Mech Land Assault DLC and require the use of a Mech. Trivia *There are several vehicles in the Just Cause game series that racing numbers on them, but strangely few of them are provided for the above events. **Makoto MZ 250 - Off-road motorcycle in JC2. **Custom Geschwind - Off-road motorcycle in JC3. **Mugello Farina Duo - F1 car in JC3. The only one provided for a race. **The Rocket - Wooden car in JC3. It's possible to use one to race against Mario. Just Cause *There is only one boat and sea race. Just Cause 2 *All races provide green-marked red paint scheme vehicles, but some of those vehicles are the only time they can be seen. Just Cause 3 *The Bavarium bomb in "Crash bomb" events is an easter egg referencing Back to the Future. The additional rear end placed on a vehicle for the challenge is a homage to the DeLorean time machine (where if driven above 88mph it would time-travel in a loud explosion - called "breaking the time barrier"). The easter egg is most noticeable on a Mugello Quipozza F, as the car and bomb together look quite similar to the DeLorean time machine. *Game developers mentioned in an interview about Just Cause 3 that Rico was a race-car driver before joining The Agency. **This is further proven by Alessia speaking to Rico after delivering a Mugello Farina Duo to Rebel drop, saying "Hey Rico! You used to race one of these beforee... before you left. I mean." *Some of the races in Just Cause 3 require many gear mod upgrades before they can successfully get 5 gears in every challenge. For example, the "Citate Regata" naval race after liberating Citate Di Ravello will require the "Nitrous II" upgrade in order to get 5 gears. Otherwise, it is impossible. *There is a loophole to all "Destruction Frenzy" challenges in that the provided weapon / vehicle does not have to be used (optional in simple terms). **In several destruction frenzies, a vehicle with Vehicle mounted weapons might spawn at the base which can be used instead of your provided vehicle / weapon. **An example of this is the "FOW Frenzy" at Falco Maxime: Centcom where a CS Navajo spawns and even though the Dionysus PLDS-H can get 5 gears, it is much faster to get 5 gears with the Navajo. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Just Cause Missions Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles